


Alone

by For_Aslan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Song: You Are My Sunshine (Johnny Cash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Aslan/pseuds/For_Aslan
Summary: The lady stands up, but I quickly grab her arm. "Please don't leave. I don't want to die alone," I plead in a small voice.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It was more heartbreaking in my head, but I am a horrid writer, so here this is.

The lady stands up, but I quickly grab her arm. "Please don't leave. I don't want to die alone," I plead in a small voice.

The lady stops moving and slowly sits back down, "You won't."

I don't know if she is saying that I won't die or won't die alone, but I'm thankful nonetheless.

Keeping her hand grasped in mine, like a lifeline, a tether to the world, I use my other hand to try and call _them_. They are my everything, and I don't want to die without saying goodbye.

The phone rings, waiting for them to pick up, but no one does. I message them saying: "I love you so much more than you can imagine." The words blur together, and there are some errors, but that is the best I can do. Then I try to call them one more time.

I can hear noise coming from outside, the other people rushing to save me.

The phone rings once. My hand is gripped tightly in hers like she can keep me alive by sheer will alone. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

The phone rings twice. I drop my head back against the wall.

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

The phone rings a third time, and everything goes even more blurry, but this time because of the water welling up in my eyes.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

The phone rings a fourth time. I realize that I will never hear their voice again, and the first tear falls.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The phone rings for a final time. I release a shaky breath; the tears are falling rapidly now. The ruckus is getting closer, but it doesn't matter. I give the lady's hand a small squeeze, and then the world goes dark…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it is so vague, but I hope you enjoyed it. The story isn't about a specific person, it is about loneliness, and hurt, and a small kindness in a dark moment.


End file.
